Client-server computer systems have been commonly used for various purposes. Typically, client computers or processes (or “clients”) are separated from the servers and are connected to these servers over a network. The clients request information from one of the servers by providing a network address of the information. The server locates the information based on the provided network address and transmits the information over the network to the client, completing the transaction.